onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelry Bonney
| jva=Reiko Kiuchi| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= 140,000,000}}| devil fruit=| }} Jewelry Bonney is a gluttonous pirate captain from the South Blue.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Jewelry Bonney is introduced. She is currently one of the eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas". She also currently has the highest known active female bounty in the series. Appearance Bonney is a slim woman (despite the enormous amount of food she's capable of eating), with long pink hair and purple eyes. Her outfit consists of a revealing white top that exposes part of her stomach and a fair amount of cleavage of her large breasts, along with a pair of orange and black striped, buckled shorts with long, thin suspenders. She also wears black high-heeled boots which reach up to her calves, with large laces coming from the openings, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with a yellow sun-like motif on them, a pattern seen in the One Piece world other times. She also has some sort of green hat that folds over in the middle, with a lighter green lining. She has an anti-eyebrow below her right eye, and bright red lipstick on her lips. She is sometimes seen wearing a brown furred jacket. She can also appear as a small child due to her Devil Fruit power:One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 499 and Episode 393, A rather small and young looking Bonney saves Zoro by faking his death. in this form, she has similar, although obviously more childish, facial features, and isn't as tall nor as buxom as in her adult form. Personality Bonney is an extremely gluttonous person with very poor table manners. She would, for instance, demand for more food, even though she hasn't finished her current meal. She seems to have a love for pizza. She screamed for more pizza while she was dining in Sabaody Archipelago. While she may have bad manners, she has some common sense. She knows when to fight and when to prevent trouble, particularly in dangerous territory such as the Sabaody Archipelago. When she saw Zoro attempting to attack a World Noble, she orchestrated a scene wherein her "older brother" got "killed" from the Noble's initial shot in order to prevent trouble. Bonney also believes in the stereotypical view of what a pirate should be. While she saved Zoro from attacking a World Noble, it was to protect her own skin. She refused to help an innocent man who was shot earlier by the same noble. Her reason for doing this was that the man was a stranger and she was a pirate. She has since built a grudge against the Straw Hat crew. She swears that she would wipe the crew out if they met again in the New World for the incident at the Sabaody Archipelago. Bonney admired the great pirate Whitebeard and was crying when she heard that he apparently sold out all of his allies. She possibly felt relieved when she learned that it wasn't true, also held a personal grudge against someone after the result of the war, as evident when she angrily shouted at Admiral Akainu after he captured her, saying that she won't ever forgive them. Abilities and Powers Bonney, for some unexplained reason, seems to be able to consume large amounts of food without any adverse effects on her body. No matter how much she eats, she is somehow able to metabolize all the food she ate without becoming full or even remotely fat. Despite being completely overpowered by Marshall D. Teach, she did manage to injure him by kicking him in the head. Devil Fruit Bonney exhibits unexplained abilities that appear to come from a (probably a Paramecia type) Devil Fruit that involves age manipulation. She can alter the ages of herself and others, rapidly aging her intended targets into their senior years or regressing them into small children. If her power stems from a Devil Fruit, it is rare in that it does not affect the clothing of those she uses it on. Bonney apparently wears skimpy clothing and suspenders so that her clothes will fit when she becomes a child, while a group of Marines affected by it became too small for their own clothing once aged down to children. In the anime, one of these transformations is heard, yet not seen, implying that her powers work through a process, rather than in a flash. She also briefly speaks a line in her adult voice while in child form after saving Zoro from Saint Charloss. She may need her hands to use her power, as Blackbeard kept her in line simply by chaining her hands to a post. History Past Not much is known at this point about her past, she seems to have some sort of past history with the World Government, though this is unknown and somewhat unclear at the moment. Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Bonney and her crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there, she and her crew decided to eat in a restaurant located in Grove 24 of the mangrove. There, she ordered a big meal and disgusted the other customers with her appetite and bad table manners. She in particular, disgusted Capone Bege and almost got into a fight with him and his crew if not for the temporary truce that they had to observe between them. After her meal and leaving the restaurant, she saw Zoro about to attack a World Noble who shot at him. As Zoro evaded the shot and prepared to attack, Bonney leapt into Zoro's way and threw him down to the ground. While doing so, she subsequently called Zoro "her brother" and stated that he "died" (slapping some tomato juice onto Zoro's forehead to make it look so) at that moment from the shot fired from the World Noble in order to prevent an incident from happening which could potentially cause an Admiral to be dispatched by the Marines to the archipelago. Upon hearing of Luffy's attack of a Tenryuubito, she became angry and, before supposedly leaving, said that if she will ever see the Straw Hats again in the New World, she will crush them there. In the midst of her escape, she used her Devil Fruit abilities to turn any attacking Marines into children and old men. Marineford Arc She was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that she managed to escape capture by the Marines. She seems to have been affected by the execution and war rather heavily, as she was seen crying while watching. After the war ends, she was seen looking the Marineford Bay with other Supernovas from afar. She accused someone, and after that, told her crew to head to the New World and go after the one she has mentioned before. Post-War Arc 's prisoner.]] Almost immediately after entering the New World, Bonney is taken hostage by the Blackbeard Pirates and is offered to the Marines to be traded for a replacement ship. Blackbeard tells Bonney that she is too weak to survive and that she is the first to be eliminated. He does offer her the chance to stay if she becomes his woman, but she angrily turns him down and kicks him (due only to having her hands restrained). Van Augur alerts Teach that the battleship has arrived, but it is not there for a trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the trade would not happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested. Akainu reaches the prisoner pirate and her crew and coldly informs the girl that he was truly frightened when she escaped from the World Government but is glad she is back under their control. Bonney cries shouting she will never forgive them. Major Battles *Bonney Pirates vs. Marines *Bonney Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates (unseen) Trivia * Bonney's name comes from the real-life 18th century female pirate Anne Bonny who served under captain John "Calico Jack" Rackham SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? * She has the largest bounty of all revealed female characters. * Bonney is the only female Supernova. References External Links *Anne Bonny - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Bonney is named after *Anne Bonny - Article about Anne Bonny *Gluttony - Wikipedia article on gluttony Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:South Blue Characters Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users